


The Clan: Pack Bonds

by Padfoots_shadow



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoots_shadow/pseuds/Padfoots_shadow
Summary: Everyone knows that tames and wilds don’t mix. They aren’t necessarily segregated, but they tend to stay separate. So, for the life of them, the Monsta X pack can’t figure out why their manager would put one in their dog pack. How can they be expected to debut if they can’t even trust all their members?  With trouble brewing in Seoul, how can the fresh pack be expected to last?





	1. New Pack, New Bonds

The six members of the soon to be boy group, Monsta X, sat in the living room of their dorm. The oldest members watched as their maknae, Jooheon, moped. The poor malamute was still mourning the fact that Gunhee wouldn’t be debuting simply because he wasn’t a dog shifter. See as the group had been promised a seventh member, Jooheon had hoped that pressed for time they would allow the Norwegian Forest Cat to join. Alas, it wasn’t meant to be however. It had been over a week ago that the managers had promised a new member, but with no new the boys were slowly losing hope.

Two days before the second week mark, Hyunwoo got a phone call from their manager. It was a short call. He simply said that he was bringing their new member to the dorm. Be there. All of you. Then, the phone disconnected.

Hyunwoo chose to ignore the implied ‘or else’ and went about gathering the rest of his group. It took a few minutes, but he finally managed to corral them into the living room. When the door bell rang all the boys jumped. As he got up to answer the door, Hyunwoo heard Kihyun mutter that he hoped it was a small dog breed.

He opened the door for their manager and knew before he even looked at the new member that Kihyun would be upset. All he could smell was pure undiluted wilderness. He knew his manager, a sheep, didn’t smell like an untouched forest after a heavy rain. His teeth were bared before he could even think about it. Their manager, Hongsik, glared.

“Watch it, pup.”

He had muttered the warning, but Hyunwoo knew that the guy had to have heard it too. He still couldn’t see the guy, but he smelled close. The scent was so strong that Hyunwoo could hear the rest of the members commenting on it from inside. Then, he heard Jooheon.

“Oh fuck no. That’s no fucking dog.”

Hongsik turned and without looking, “Go wait for us with the others. I’ll bring him to put his stuff up, then introduce him to you all.”

It was a challenging command. Hyunwoo knew if he was shifted his fur would be bristled, but he managed to drag himself away without starting a fight. When he made it to the living room, he was bombarded by the rest of the pack. Minhyuk was practically hanging off his arm before he could even say anything.

“He’s not a coyote, right? I hate coyotes. Trash dogs…”

“You’re a trash dog,” Snorted Hyungwon.

Hyunwoo raised a hand before the two could really start to argue. He knew once they started that nothing would stop them. He couldn’t have discords in the pack if the new member was going to be trouble himself.

“I don’t know what he is. Hongsik-nim sent me away before I could meet him.”

He watched as Jooheon shuffled his feet for a moment before he looked up a Hyunwoo, “Hyung, why would they say that we’re only a dog group, then send us a wild animal?”

They all jump when Hongsik spoke from the doorway, “Lim Changkyun is the farthest thing from a wild animal. He’s probably tamer than any of you.”

He dropped his voice and narrowed his eyes, “If you are mean to this boy, you will have to deal with me.”

The six members all slouched and muttered in agreement. Before the manager could continue to give them the third degree, light footsteps could be heard from the hallway. They all jolted in surprise when a soft deep voice was heard from the hall.

“Hongsik-hyung, where did you go?”

Still locking eyes with the rest of them, Hongsik said, “In here, Changkyun-ah.”

The footsteps sped up. When this Changkyun trotted into the room. The pack froze. The young man couldn’t have been older than Jooheon. His cheeks were chubby with baby fat and his eyes bright with hope. He had shaggy brown hair that fell into his eyes. His hands were hidden by a too big hoodie. Most noticeable of all however, was the dark ears that sat partially hidden by messy brown hair.

When he noticed them, his ears twitched and his tail sprung free from his hoodie and began to wave.

“Hello, I am Lim Changkyun. My stage name is I.M and I’m 16. Please take care of me.”

He took a step forward in his excitement and Jooheon couldn’t stop himself from growling at the over excited canine. The young brunet whined and backed away with his ears pressed tightly to his head. Jooheon felt the flames of guilt lick at his stomach as he watched Changkyun’s tail stop wagging drop between his legs. Before he could apologize the wild shifter bolted from the room.

Their manager sighed, “I know this is hard Jooheon. I know that you wanted to debut with Gunhee, but Changkyun will work way better.”

Hoseok sat up from his spot, “Hyung, no disrespect, but why would you send us a shifter that is too lazy to fully shift?”

“He’s not lazy. With his breed, only older shifters can control their shift. Your new maknae isn’t **old** enough yet.”

Kihyun leaned forward, “He’s a wolf breed, isn’t he?”

It was worded like a question, but there was no question in his voice. Hongsik steepled his fingers and nodded, “Yes, Changkyun is a wolf, but the boy was raised by dogs. I don’t know if he even knows how to act like a wolf.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “The CEO thought the group needed a boost of cuteness, then Changkyun fell into our hands.”

Hyungwon snorted, “A wolf in dogs clothing.”

Minhyuk snickered then muttered, “If his own parents didn’t want him why would we?”

The manager simply shook his head as he headed for the door, “Just be nice to the boy. He’s had it rough and would probably appreciate it if his hyungs would be nice.”

Before anything else could be said, Hongsik was out the door. That was the only reason that Jooheon was brave enough to mutter, “I’d _appreciated_ it if he was gone.” Hyunwoo placed his hand on the malamute’s shoulder, “cut the pup some slack. He can’t help that he’s a wolf.”

The malamute whined, “Hyung, he took Gunhee’s spot.”

In a completely unforeseen move, Kihyun shot forward into Jooheon’s face with a snarl, “Gunhee was never going to debut with us. Changkyun didn’t steal his spot, because he didn’t have one to steal.”

The Australian shepherd’s hands were clinched and his teeth bared in an angry snarl. He glared at Jooheon as they squared each other up. The Malamute knew he couldn’t actually beat Kihyun in a fight, nor did he want to, but he couldn’t understand why his hyung would stand up for a wolf. As Kihyun turned and headed for the room where the wolf was hiding.

“You really trust sleeping next to a wild animal?” Jooheon hadn’t meant to shout, but he was desperate.

Couldn’t they see that they were being screwed over?


	2. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun shares a little known fact about his family with the new guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little winded, but it explains why Kihyun is so willing to stand up for a Wild shifter that he hasn't really met yet. Also, I have pictures of the boys shift forms and will be adding them as they appear.

Changkyun felt his eyes water as he listened to his new hyungs arguing over him. His heart ached as he heard one of them mention the fact that he was a wolf. He buried his face deeper in the blanket he had brought from home. It smelt like his family and made his heart a little lighter. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend that he was back home. He had scarcely begun to drift when he heard the growly hyung shout that about not being able to trust him. His whole body began to quiver as he fought off the unrelenting urge to shift.

Changkyun jolted in surprise when the door opened. He had been certain that he was sleeping alone tonight. Obviously, his members didn’t trust him so why would they be coming into his room? Unless they were going to keep watch over him to make sure he didn’t do anything. If so, then Changkyun would rather sleep alone. His heart was racing as the door gently shut behind whoever had entered. He was surprised when the ladder to his bed creaked. He was even more surprised when a hand gently clasped his ankle and someone began shushing him. It was then that he realized that he had been whining the entire time. 

“Shh now, Changkyun-ah. Hey, it's okay now. Hyung is here now.”

The voice was soft and even. It had an instant calming effect on Changkyun’s racing mind and heart. The sound was so soothing that Changkyun didn’t even mind when the other boy invaded his space even more. Soon the two boys were basically cuddling in the bed. The two laid there for what seemed like hours before Changkyun had finally managed to calm down and ask what was on his mind.

“Why are you here? Why are you being nice to me?”

The other boy chuckled ruefully, “No respect for your Hyung I see… Well, Changkyun-ah, I have a cousin like you.” He paused for a moment reminiscing on the last time he had seen his cousin. “She lives in Busan now with her husband, but when I first met her, she was simply a ratty kid fresh off the street. You see, my aunt and uncle were unable to have children of their own and none of the kids they met to adopt seemed to fit. Yet, one day while walking home from work my aunt happened upon this little girl. She had no shoes and tattered clothing with dirt covering most of it and for some reason, she brought her home. She got the girl cleaned up and it was then that she realized just what she had brought into her home. See, Hye-Jin is a fox shifter, but after spending most of the day with her, auntie knew that she was the kid they had been looking for and uncle has never been one to tell her no.”

The other boy paused again to take a deep breath before he continued, “I watched Hye-Jin grow up. We played together and had sleepovers. Really, we made complete nuisances of ourselves. We were thick as thieves. But it was hard for her. She was treated like an outcast and made fun of in school simply because she was a wild breed. I use to wish that she had been born tame, but over time I began to see that it wasn’t her that was the problem. It was the other children that had been raised to had based on breed that was the problem. I don’t want to be a part of the problem, Changkyun-ah. I want to be a part of the solution.”

That simple sentence had tears welling in Changkyun’s eyes yet again. Never before had anyone reached out to him like this besides his family. The poor pup was almost convinced he must be dreaming, but the arms around him were too warm and heavy to be a figment of his imagination. Not to mention that he never had dreams nice like this before. This hyung, smelling like leaves in the wind, had single handily calmed him down and he still didn’t even know his name. It didn’t take him long to drift off after that. For the first time since he left home, he was warm and content.

Kihyun could feel when the pup stopped shaking. He had stopped whining halfway through Kihyun’s story. He had heard the pup’s breath hitch when he finished talking and he couldn’t stop himself from drawing Changkyun in closer. The boy was just as cuddly as he looked and smaller than Kihyun had realized. It was cute really, how the wolf tucked his head snuggly under Kihyun’s chin. His nose was brushing softly against the Australian Shepherds neck and his hands were held firmly to his chest. Kihyun noticed the soft blanket that Changkyun clutched tightly in one hand and wondered.

_ How something so soft ever _be_ considered dangerous?_


	3. Really Minhyuk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings are hectic when you're a Mosta. They are even more hectic when your members don't get along. Now ones crying, ones yelling and everyone feels guilty.

The next morning Changkyun woke up to a cold empty bed. His heart ached at the thought of last night being a dream. Of the moment with his hyung being a hopeful wish that would haunt him even in his sleep. He rolled over with a long sad whine and locked eyes with a wide dark brown pair. Changkyun stared soaking in the sight of the other boy, who was leaned over the dresser frozen in surprise. This new hyung was lanky with freshly dyed blond hair and underlaying the scent fear was the smell of freshly fallen leaves in the wind.

Changkyun was so +focused on studying his hyung that he jolted in surprise when said boy yelp. The blond jerked a random shirt out of the dresser and slammed it shut almost catching his fingers in his haste to getaway. Changkyun flinched at the slam and whined as he watched his hyung flee. It hurt knowing that his new members would rather run away with the wrong clothing than be in the room with him. Though, at least he was brave enough to enter the room with him in it. It took his last band a month to be brave enough to walk into a room he was in alone.

He laid in bed and listened to the sounds of his hyungs going about their morning. He could hear one frantic voice whining about the dangerous encounter that had just occurred in the bedroom and the fact that he had grabbed the wrong shirt in his dash for survival. His ears pressed to his head and he tugged his blanket tighter around his head. He keened lowly in his throat when the door opened again. He watched as yet another shadow entered the room and for a second feared that the blond hair hyung had sent someone to yell at him. It wouldn’t be the first time he had been yelled at for simply being a wolf. He quickly realized that it was the hyung from last night. Changkyun didn’t know whether to be relieved or terrified, because this would prove whether he was dreaming or if last night actually happened. He leaned as close to the wall as he could get was the older boy headed for his bed.

√____________________√

Kihyun sighed as he left the nice warm cocoon he and Changkyun had created that night as they slept. He hadn’t wanted to leave the bed and the comfort that came with it, but he knew that if he didn’t start breakfast then they wouldn’t have any today. As he set to work reheating last nights stew and making some rice, he thought about what the company was trying to pull. As far as he knew Changkyun was the first wild they had ever hired. That’s no to say that there weren’t wilds in the music industry. In fact, the boy group BTS was split, 4:3 wilds to tames, and yet they were one of the closest groups Kihyun knew of.

He dished up some plates and decided to wake the rest of the group up knowing that the rest of the group sans Hyunwoo would take forever to get ready. It was really easy to wake the rest of the boys considering they all hid in the same room last night like the bunch of cowards that Kihyun never knew they were. Well, Minhyuk and Jooheon were always a little cowardly. They were more like scaredy-cats than dogs most of the time. He entered the second room in the dorm and stared at the pile of bodies laying on the Pack bed***. He cracked his neck with a sigh and shifted into [dog](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwiL7_zB0J_kAhWUtZ4KHSz0Dp4QjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.petfinder.com%2Fdog-breeds%2Faustralian-shepherd%2F&psig=AOvVaw33KLuE7hslequKgdPXq3Wa&ust=1566877717955789) form. He shook out his fluffy blue merle coat and with a happy yip, leaped right into the pile of sleeping bodies.

When Kihyun landed on top of the pile, Hoseok, who was laying at the bottom next to Hyunwoo, shot up. That sent the whole rest of the pile crashing to the floor. Kihyun, ready for the fall, managed to land on his paws and skittered out of the way of the rest of the falling bodies. He let out a strange wheezing sound that transformed into laughter as he regained his human body. He watched for a moment as the rest of the group groaned on the floor. Hyunwoo, the only one spared from the fall, snorted from where he sat on the bed.

“Any reason why you decided to ambush us this morning?”

Kihyun couldn’t help but smirk at the jesting tone in the leader’s voice. He shrugged his shoulders as an answer. He light-hearted mood was ruined by Hoseok’s scratching remark.

“He spent the night with the wolf, what else could you expect from him?”

Kihyun felt his eye twitch as the taller male sneered out the word wolf. As if it were a curse instead of a breed of shifter. Before he could retort, Minhyuk scrambled to get out from under the rest of the bodies.

“Is he awake yet? Has he left the room? I need to change and I can’t if he’s in there!”

The golden retriever whine at the mere thought of entering the danger room alone. What if he never made it out?

Kihyun sighed and said, “As far as I know he’s still asleep. If you’re quiet you shouldn’t wake him up. I mean it Minhyuk. Don’t wake the kid up. He cried most of the night and doesn’t need your ugly face waking him up.”

Minhyuk didn’t know whether to be insulted or guilty. So, instead he decided to go get clothes and ignore both feelings. The rest of the group filed out. Some headed to the bathroom to shower or brush their teeth and others headed to the kitchen to eat. They all jumped in surprise when they heard Minhyuk scream from the bedroom. Kihyun was already stomping in the direction of the room when the blond bolted out the door. The two collided and went down in a tangle of limbs.

“He woke up, Kihyun! I almost died! What if I hadn’t noticed?” Minhyuk gasped and tightened his grip on Kihyun’s neck, “I bet he would have gotten me!”

The last line faded into a howl that had Hyungwon tossing his pants at the pair.

“Shut up you glorified Trash mutt!”

Minhyuk shot up and latched on to his lanky friends’ arm and began to whine about the fact that he didn’t even get the shirt he wanted before he almost died.

The whole dorm froze when a muffled whimpering began to emit from the dark bedroom. Most of the members glanced guiltily at each other before looking down at the floor. It wasn’t hard to tell that the sound was coming from their new member. Though none of them wanted to admit to themselves that something they viewed as dangerous could make such a heart-wrenching sound.

Kihyun was quick to enter the room and he felt his heartbreak at the sight before him. Changkyun watched him with wide fearful golden eyes that were steadily leaking tears. He cursed Minhyuk in his head as he slowly climbed up the ladder. He didn’t want to scare Changkyun anymore than he already was. Nor, did he want to get bit should the younger boy lash out in fear. He reached the top of the bed without any trouble only to be stopped by a warning growl as he tried to creep closer. The growl itself was cut short as Changkyun jerked. He looked almost as if he couldn’t believe that sound had come from him. The shock lead to more tears and the beginnings of sobs.

Kihyun watched on in surprise as Changkyun’s body blurred, but the boy never shifted which, given the stress he was under was a feat in itself. He cooed softly at the boy and began to edge closer. This time he made it without any growling. He wrapped his arms tightly around the crying boy and laid them both down. He drew the blanket over them much like last night and began to croon softly into Changkyun’s ear. He pulled the boy back to sleep and decided that they had enough time before their 2 pm meeting with the managers to nap and still have time to eat and get ready. As he dozed off, Kihyun couldn’t help but worry,

** _Would they ever become a Real Pack?_ **

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** the pack bed is two beds they crammed together to make one big enough to fit everyone on for cuddles.


	4. The Lies We Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Close the door Kihyun. We need to talk.” Kihyun closed the door and sat back in his seat. He sat with his back straight, but the same couldn’t be said of the boys behind him. They slouched down in their seats like guilty pups that had just chewed up the bottom of their parent’s couch. Even Hyungwon, who hadn’t said or done anything, looked guilty. He was the only one that looked the slightest bit remorseful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/213347867-the-clan-pack-bonds-pictures
> 
> I created this so that all the pictures will be in the same place so that I can release them as they are needed

They managed to make it to the meeting on time, even though Hoseok complained about the fact that they had to ride in the van with Changkyun. He wasn’t alone in his complaining however. Minhyuk and Jooheon made sure to chime in every chance they got. They could all see him slump lower and lower in his because they made sure he sat in the front row so that they could all see him. Kihyun had felt insult for him and was ready to stand up for him when the three had stated that they would feel safer if he was in front of them where they can see him. It was a backhanded move, because they were making sure he knew he was the odd one out and unwanted without actually saying it out loud.

Kihyun was about to tear them a new one, but Hyunwoo actually surprised him. The large teddy-bear like Akita pulled pack leader status. He was quick to put Hoseok in his place with a well-placed growl. The other two causing trouble also got quiet. They ducked down in their seats and released a please forgive me whine. After he deemed them repentant enough, Hyunwoo ushered Changkyun into the front row instead of the front single seat. Kihyun nodded to Hyunwoo in thanks and then climbed in after Changkyun.

The car ride was awkward to say the least. The three in the back kept making snide remarks under their breath. It was rough. Oddly enough, Hyungwon was quiet in his spot my Minhyuk. The Irish Setter sat almost completely still as he watched Changkyun. Almost like he was studying him. He watched the young wolf slump deeper and deeper into his seat as the others made harsh remarks at his expense. By the they reached the company building Changkyun was basically on the floor board of the van and Kihyun was almost spitting fire.

The meeting went exactly like everyone thought it would. It was the CEO of the company telling them about his plans for the group and how the cute boyish look Changkyun gives off will have everyone dying. When he says this, Hoseok snorts and mutters that if they aren’t careful it won’t be cuteness that kills someone. Everyone heard it, but surprisingly enough, no one said anything. Changkyun, whose ears and tail had perked up at the compliment, leaned down in his seat almost like he was trying to seem invisible. There was also talk about practice starting on Monday. That gave them a little under a week of down time before they got into hard core work.

The trip back to the dorm was just as awkward as the trip to the company was. The three in the back had moved on from making snide remarks on to low growls and snorts every time Changkyun shifted in his seat. The tension in the car was so thick that Hyungwon felt like he was swimming in it. His spot next to Minhyuk felt like an active war zone and he was on enemy territory. He loved the pesky blond to death, but he was stubborn to a fault. The young wolf hadn’t done anything wrong. In fact, he seemed like a sweet boy. It was hard to ignore the scent of grief that he gave off when Jooheon had snapped at him the day before and the fear that constantly seemed to surround Changkyun all day. The more Hoseok, Jooheon, and Minhyuk commented and acted out the stronger the fear got. Hyungwon watched as he basically cowered next to Kihyun just in front of him.

When the van stopped, Changkyun bolted from the vehicle. He shot inside and was up the stairs before the door closed behind him. The rest of the boys started to climb out, but were stopped by Hongsik.

“Close the door Kihyun. We need to talk.” Kihyun closed the door and sat back in his seat. He sat with his back straight, but the same couldn’t be said of the boys behind him. They slouched down in their seats like guilty pups that had just chewed up the bottom of their parent’s couch. Even Hyungwon, who hadn’t said or done anything, looked guilty. He was the only one that looked the slightest bit remorseful.

“I know you’re all upset. You feel cheated. Played even.” He paused for a moment and all the boys could hear the leather steering wheel groan as his grip tightened on it. “You feel like we’re ignoring your complaints. We are by the way. It seems mean I know.”

He turns in his seat making sure to lock eyes with each on of them. “We’d feel bad about it, but why would we be nice to you if you can’t even be nice to a young boy simply because of his breed.” His glare shifted to lock on the four in the back. “I warned you yesterday and I’m going to do it again. That boy has been bullied and made fun of for something he’s had no control of.”

He paused yet again and turned to face the window. Hyunwoo watched as he took on an almost guilty expression on his face. “We lied to get him here you know. He had been a part of Special K Entertainment when it went under. We had been trying to scout him long before that and that was our chance. We called him in and offered him a spot here.”

He chuckled, but the boys felt like none of this was funny. “Do you know what he said? What this bright eyed and even brighter futured young boy told us?” he looked at each of the other members as if daring them to take a guess. “He said no. He looked the Si Dae in the eyes and thanked him for the opportunity, but he wanted to find a pack and the Kpop industry obviously wasn’t where he was going to find it. Do you know what we told him?”

He laughed again, but this time it was full of self-loathing. “We straight lied to his face and told him that you all were so excited to have him in your pack. That him being a wild meant nothing because you didn’t care about that kind of thing. I had hoped it wouldn’t be a complete lie. Maybe you boys would surprise us all, but you’re just another disappointment in his life. Do better, because he’s signed the contract and can’t leave now.”

The van got silent as everyone thought about what Hongsik had said. They all looked around, but never locked eyes with each other. Guilt ate at all of them. Even Kihyun, who had been nothing if not welcoming, felt it boil away at his stomach leaving him feeling sick.

“Now get the hell out of my van and go be better.”

The boys did just that. They all slid out the van and stood beside it looking like kicked puppies. They watched as Hongsik left without once looking back. The boys shuffled inside and took the stairs one at a time. They could still smell Changkyun’s fear. The scent that had once gave them immense pleasure, because if he was scared of them then maybe he wouldn’t hurt them, left all of them sick to their stomachs.

The second floor was coated in the scent. Minhyuk felt his eye well up with tears at the idea that he had cause this much pain. The feeling got worse when they rounded the last corner and saw Changkyun sitting curled up next to the door. He had his hood pulled up and his hands tucked close to his chest as he curled over his knees. When they got close to him, he spoke without looking up.

“The door is locked…”

It was weak and everyone heard his voice crack, but no one said anything. Hyunwoo moved forward and pulled out his key. He made a mental note to get Changkyun a key of his own made. The young wolf looked up when he heard the lock click. Minhyuk whined when he saw the tears still streaming down his face. Changkyun scrambled to his feet and wiped at the tears. Hyunwoo swung the door open and stepped back to let Changkyun through first. The young wolf slipped through as soon as the door was wide enough for him to fit. They all heard one of the room doors slam shut. There was the faint sound of the ladder creaking as he climbed up into his bunk, then the dorm was silent again.

The dorm stayed in an unwilling silence. There was no laughter or play fighting like there normally was. Kihyun didn’t hum as he cooked. The tv stayed off and none of the boys dared to turn on the radio. The only constant sounds were the food cooking and the water in the bathroom running as everyone showered. The last sound was one everyone tried to ignore, but were unable to. Changkyun’s soft cries and whines filled everyone’s ears as they moved about the dorm.

Kihyun gently knocked on the door to Changkyun and his room. He hadn’t expected a response because the room had fallen into silence almost an hour ago. He slowly opened the door after a moment of silence and could see the lump on the top of the bed rising in uneven patterns. He could hear the gentle puffs of air that Changkyun let out as he breathed. His heart clinched as the scent of sadness hung in the air. It seemed to cling to every surface of the room, but it still wasn’t strong enough to mask the fear that seemed to follow Changkyun like a cloud.

“Changkyun.”

Kihyun whispered hoping that the boy was awake, but not wanting to wake him up if he wasn’t. The only response he received was Changkyun curling a little tighter and shifting to face the wall. Kihyun sighed in disappointment, but left the wolf to sleep. He went about getting the rest of the boys gathered for dinner. They ate in silence for the most part. The only difference was when Hyunwoo asked about Changkyun missing the meal. Kihyun shrugged and muttered about letting him sleep. No one commented on the full plate he had made in the hopes of the smell of food luring out the sleeping maknae. When everyone was done eating and all the dishes but one was washed, Kihyun covered the plate and put it in the refrigerator.

He took a quick shower and changed in to his pajamas. When he entered his room and closed the door, it took him a moment to adjust to the dark. He quickly climbed up the ladder to the bunk Changkyun had been hiding in all afternoon. He quickly burrowed under the blankets trying not to release to much of the warmth that Changkyun had been building up. The maknae let out a soft whine of discomfort when the cold air touched his back, but otherwise didn’t move. It didn’t take long for Kihyun to fall asleep.

When Changkyun wakes, Kihyun is still asleep. His hyung was laid almost diagonally across the bed leaving only a tiny corner for Changkyun to curl up in. That suited him just fine. He slept like that anyway, but he had figured Kihyun would sleep a little more gracefully. The Australian shepherd seemed so refined while he was awake, but at least he was comfortable enough to sleep in the same bed as him. Especially after Changkyun had growled at him. As he laid there, he couldn’t help but be thankful for this hyung.

He laid there for a moment longer before he climbed out of bed and crept out the door into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water. As he drank near the sink, the light in the kitchen switched on startling him. He yelped almost dropping the glass into the sink in his surprise. When he turned, he locked eyes with Hyunwoo. The two stared for a second before the Akita grabbed a cup of his own. When he had it filled, he moved next to Changkyun. To two stood in silence for what felt like forever before Hyunwoo reached up and patted Changkyun’s head.

“You’re a good boy. Don’t hold our actions against us.” He sighs as he moves to take a seat at the tiny table they had in the kitchen. “We were taught to never trust wilds.”

He looks wistfully at the hall to the bed rooms. He sighs and rubs a hand across his forehead.

“I know it isn’t very fair and you probably hate us, but we’re a team now.” There’s a pause a Hyunwoo lets all that he said sink in. “You’re one of us now Changkyun and no matter how long it takes, we will be a pack.” He wistfully smiles at the ceiling as if he can already see it.

It’s the most obvious olive branch Changkyun had ever heard. Hyunwoo might as well had waved a white peace flag over the kitchen table. It was a nice gesture. Usually once someone decided that he was the source of all evil that was it. There had never been a moment like this. A moment where someone admitted that they were wrong about him. Even his last group had simply brushed over the fact that they had shunned him for weeks. It was like it had never happened. They simply moved on and acted like they had like and trusted him from the beginning. It was jarring to say the least.

At the time he had been use to just being shunned. Ignore by all of his classmates. His only safe zone, the place where he could be himself, was with his family. They never treated him differently. Even his brother, who had a pretty big rebellion faze at the age of 12, never treated Changkyun like a wild. He was always his baby brother. It was a running joke his brother had that Changkyun was the pup of the family and always would be. He had hated the joke as a child, but as he got older, it left him warm and fuzzy inside.

The only thing that he had been treated differently in was schooling. When they were in America, Changkyun was home schooled for elementary school. His brother went to a private school. When they moved back to Korea, Changkyun was homeschooled yet again. Well, until his brother started bringing home friends from school.

Changkyun quickly learned why he never went to school like his brother did. He also realized why his teachers always seemed scared of him. The first time he had been called a wolf had actually been by his brother’s friends. They had all gone out to the park to play. Changkyun had quickly claimed a swing and watched as his brother played tag with the other older boys. He laughed as his brother dodged past his friends and scrabbled up the jungle gym much like the monkeys, they had seen on tv the day before. He had been so busy watching his brother gloat from his perch that he failed to notice some of the other boys approaching him.

It all happened so fast. One moment he was a swing and the next he was sailing through the air and landing in the sharp gravel that the city kept claiming that they were going to replace. Changkyun cried out as the rocks pierced his palms and knees as he tried to stop his face from landing in it. It was a waste of his time because as soon as he started to get up a foot met his back. He went down face first as the heel of the foot grounded down into his skin. He let out a cry as the rocks dug into his face. The boys behind him laughed as he struggled to get up.

“Wolves shouldn’t laugh at their betters. Wilds need to know their place and you obviously need a lesson.”

Changkyun cried out as the heel dug in a little deeper. He could feel the blood dripping down his cheeks as the rocked sliced into his skin. Tears mixed with blood as he cried out for his brother. He could hear the rage-filled yell his brother let out and not long after the boy holding him down was gone. When Changkyun turned over he watched as his brother beat on the other boy. The second boy was sprinting across the park away from the fight. It didn’t take long for Changkyun to be blinded by the blood dripping into his eyes.

When they got home, Changkyun worried that his brother would get in trouble, but after they explained what happened, their dad patted him on the head. After that, Changkyun was enrolled in an all wild Middle School. Even there he felt shunned. They all resented him because of the fact that he acted more like a tame than anything else.

For this hyung to willing admit to being wrong and want to fix the problem was almost refreshing. Changkyun smiled as Hyunwoo lead him to the couch. They sat in the dark for almost an hour before drifting off to sleep on the couch. Hyunwoo sat on the far side of the couch with Changkyun’s head in his lap. He’s hand was curled in the dark brown strands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	5. Packed Full of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t be a coward Jooheon!” he shouted as his fist met the door for the fifth time, “You want to bully him! Come get yours, you mutt!”

Kihyun stretched as he awoke the next morning. He sighed as he felt around the bed for something that was missing. He thought for a moment about what it could be, then it hit him. Changkyun wasn’t in the bed with him. The Australian shepherd shot up in bed and quickly looked around the room. That only revealed what he already knew. Changkyun was not in the room and based on how old the forest scent was, he hadn’t been in there for quite some time. He quickly climbed down the ladder and opened the door. The bathroom door was open and the light was off so he ruled that out as a place that Changkyun had wandered to.

Kihyun rushed into the other room on the off chance that Changkyun had made his way to the pack bed for the comfort it provides. He was disappointed, but not surprised that it was only the rest of the boys in the room. He turned to leave and paused when he realized that Hyunwoo was also missing. The Akita’s bed was a mess. His blanket was strewn on the floor next to the door almost as if he got tangled in it as he tried to get out of the room quickly. He lifted the blanket and took a deep sniff hoping to get a hint as to why Hyunwoo left in what seemed like a rush. There wasn’t much to go on. Though, Kihyun managed to pick up the faint sour scent that followed Changkyun every time he was around the rest of the boys. Hyunwoo was afraid, but why?

As he walked out the door to the room, Kihyun clutched the blanket to his chest. He walked down the hall with his mind racing. What could have made Hyunwoo scared? Or had something worried or made him nervous? It couldn’t have been Changkyun entering the room, because the room hadn’t held any of the forest after rain scent that Kihyun had begun to associate with the wolf. Had Changkyun left? Is that why Hyunwoo was afraid? Maybe a bad dream…

He looked up as he walked into the living room. He jerked in surprise when he saw the top of Hyunwoo’s head as he slept. The Akita’s head was lolled back and to the side. Kihyun sighed as he approached the older male.

“Hyung… What are you doing in here?” he asked as he glanced around the room.

“Shhh,” Hyunwoo muttered quietly.

Kihyun huffed and stomped towards the couch, “Changkyun is missing hyung. I don’t have time for this.” 

The Akita opened one eye and peered at Kihyun. Then, as if he hadn’t just heard any alarming information, Hyunwoo closed his eye again and rolled his head to the other side.

Before Kihyun could tear him a new one, Hyunwoo spoke, “He’s fine… Be nicer to Hyung and go back to sleep. Let me have my time with him too.”

Kihyun went to say something but was stopped by a soft sigh. He quickly rounded the couch and was shocked by what he saw. Changkyun was curled into Hyunwoo’s side with his head resting in the akita’s lap. Hyunwoo’s hand was making constant petting motions in Changkyun’s shaggy dark brown hair. He takes every few moments to gently stroke the darker brown ears that sit nestled in the wild hair. In the few days that Kihyun had known Changkyun, he had never seen the wolf this relaxed. The maknae’s form was slightly blurry around the edges as he drifted deeper and deeper into sleep.

He stepped closer and for a moment wanted to take Hyunwoo’s place. The jealousy that burned at his stomach was irrational he knew, but that was his place. To be in between Changkyun and the rest of the pack. This had been the moment he had wanted since Jooheon had growled at the young wolf. He had wanted the others to accept Changkyun and realize that he was a sweet boy. It wasn’t as easy to see it as it felt like it would be.

With Hye-Jin, it had been easy to let her go and make friends other than him, but Kihyun really didn’t want to share Changkyun. He hadn’t known the wolf for long. Barely two days really, but the idea of him getting that close to Hyunwoo hurt. It left him feeling something he never thought he would towards his pack.

He managed to shake off the disappointment and jealousy. Kihyun sighed as he draped Hyunwoo’s blanket over Changkyun. The young wolf hummed contently and nestled just a little closer to Hyunwoo. Kihyun sat down in front of the couch with a huff. Hyunwoo and he sat in silence and basked at Changkyun’s calm natural scent. It didn’t take long for the two to drift back into sleep.

The next morning came faster than the two oldest in the living room would have liked. Kihyun, who was usually the first awake, woke up to a persistent poking to the side of his face. He jolted awake and almost headbutted Hyungwon. The lanky Irish setter was perched on the very edge of the sofa with his head leaned over Kihyun’s.

The taller boy let out a whine when he realized that the Australian shepherd was finally awake.

“Hyung, I’m Hungry!”

His sentence faded into a muted howl. Kihyun could feel the couch shake as Hyunwoo jerked awake at Hyungwon’s howl. Everyone held their breath when Changkyun let out a loud groan and curled up closer to Hyunwoo and the back of the couch. The maknae stopped squirming and settled back into sleep and only then did they relax. The two oldest both turned to scold Hyungwon only to stop when they saw how guilt he looked.

Kihyun sighed, man he’s been doing that a lot he thought, and reached up to pat Hyungwon’s head, “I’ll make breakfast…” As he got up and stretched, he watched Hyungwon shift and slowly climb onto the couch. He curled up in between Changkyun’s hips and the back of the couch. It was almost comical to see the lanky dog fold his legs that close to his body to fit in the small space, but he managed to squeeze in. By the time, Kihyun was walking through the kitchen door, Hyungwon was peer at his from his spot with his head resting Changkyun’s hip.

The Australian shepherd shook his head. The nerve of that boy. As he dug into the refrigerator to pull out food form last night, he heard the rest of the boys shuffling around as they started to wake up. He tensed as he heard the door to the second room open and feet shuffling down the hall. He didn’t have high hopes that the rest of the group would have a change of heart like Hyunwoo and Hyungwon. He was right to be concerned to.

“The fuck is this?”

Jooheon’s voice loud enough that it echoed in Kihyun’s ears as he rushed back into the living room, the food long forgotten on the stove behind him. He was too late to calm the situation down though. All he could do is watch as Changkyun fled back into their room with his tail literally between his legs. Hyungwon was bristling on the couch ready to lunge, but was held back by Hyunwoo. Jooheon looked just as surprised as Kihyun felt. The Malamute was peering down the way Changkyun went with wide confused eyes. The room was once again coated in the sour scent of fear, but Kihyun could also smell Jooheon’s distress.

“I was just surprised…” He looked around at the older boys before continuing, “I just can’t let it go. He doesn’t belong here.” With that he fled down the hall and into the bathroom.

Hyungwon wasn’t just going to let that slide though. The Irish setter shifted back and rushed down the hall after Jooheon. He stood outside the bathroom banging on the door. The smell of rage was hard to miss.

“Don’t be a coward Jooheon!” he shouted as his fist met the door for the fifth time, “You want to bully him! Come get yours, you mutt!”

Minhyuk and Hoseok both peeked out the door of the second room, but when Hyungwon turned and locked eyes with them, they both jumped. It was with a terrified yelp that the door slammed shut as Hyungwon went charging back up the hallway to the room. He kicked the door when the handle wouldn’t turn.

“You are all a bunch of curs!” he screamed as he paced the hall.

Neither Hyunwoo or Kihyun felt the need to stop him. They both felt that his rage was justified. It probably could have been a little quieter. They watched him pace for what felt like hours. Every so often he would stop to bang on a door and yell rude remarks. Every-time he passed the room that Changkyun was hiding in he would stop and softly call out his name. Each time his call went unanswered the pacing would start back with him twice as angry.

The rest of the week fell in a similar pattern. Changkyun would slip out of his shell only to be shoved right back in by one of the other boys. That would set Hyungwon off which in turn made the others angrier and well, it was almost a never-ending cycle really. Not to mention the fact that Changkyun spent most of the day missing. He never left the dorm, but they couldn’t find him when they tried. Hyunwoo had mentioned that he never saw Changkyun eat we they were around and Hyungwon agreed that it looked like he was losing a lot of weight

By Friday morning Kihyun was ready to pull out his hair. Jooheon was avoiding the whole situation and by default everyone else. The rest of the Protect Changkyun squad and he began to hatch a plan. It was very sneaky of them yes and Kihyun felt like a sly fox for doing it, but something had to be done. So, with the help of Hyunwoo and Hyungwon, he managed to trick Minhyuk and Hoseok out of the house. Jooheon had tried to follow them out, but Hyunwoo used his alpha status to force him to look after Changkyun while the rest of them went grocery shopping. As the door closed on an angry Jooheon, Kihyun could only hope that they hadn’t made a big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the action actually starts next chapter so yall have been warned. Hope you all like it.

**Author's Note:**

> So we meet again. My newest enemy, notes. Well, if you see any mistakes let me know. See anything you like or want to see, let me know. Love you guys!!!!


End file.
